Mileven One Shot Cuddles and Kisses
by StrangerStar04
Summary: Mileven One-Shot Cuddles and Kisses One winter day in December of 1985 Eleven arrives at Mikes House Hopper must work for a day meaning Eleven gets to spend a day at Mikes house...


**Mileven One-Shot ~ Cuddles and Kisses**

One winter day in December of 1985 Eleven arrives at Mikes House Hopper must work for a day meaning Eleven gets to spend a day at Mikes house. Eleven arrives at Mikes, Mike quickly rushes to the door and sees El with a short sleeve shirt on and jeans and pulls her into a hug. "I missed you Mike" Eleven whispered as Mikes arms went around her shoulders. "I did too El". Mike grabbed El's hand and took her to his room "so what do you want to do first?" Mike said staring at a shaking Eleven. Mike quickly took notice and why she was shaking "are you cold?" said concerned Mike Wheeler. "y-yes" she said, Mike grabbed one of his sweaters and threw it over El. "there Better now?" said Mike planting a kiss on El's cheek "yes that's better" Eleven giggled and Mike smiled. Mike had noticed how much her vocabulary increased since she returned and was proud of her but how could he not be proud? he loves her a lot and she does too. "Mike?" "yes, El?" he said looking at her with a warm smile "Hold me" she said slightly blushing Mike didn't say a word and laid down on his back and grabbed Els hand and pulled her gently on top of him, so her head was resting on his chest and put his arms around her and began rubbing her back slowly as a form of comfort. Els hands were wrapped around Mikes waist as and she loved when Mike always comforted her because Mike knew what makes her calm. Then Eleven looked up at Mike, Mike couldn't resist so he pulled her as close as possible and began kissing her neck in one spot. Eleven giggled Mike knew that this would make her smile he would do anything to make her happy. When Mike stopped kissing Eleven he pulled her, so she was facing him and looking him directly in the eyes Eleven leaned in and kissed his lips. This took Mike by surprise because he wasn't used to her starting the kiss first, but he closed his eyes and accepted it. Quickly Mike deepened the kiss and did not pull away for a few seconds. Mike loved Elevens kisses he knew they were always full of love, Mike could feel El's warm lips against his and after a few good seconds they both pulled away. Eleven stared at Mike and felt a warm feeling come across her she loved Mike so much. El nuzzled her face into Mikes chest and Mike held her tightly "Mike..." she said in a muffled voice "yes Jane?" Eleven was used to him calling her El because it was the first name ever given to her by Mike but sometimes he would call her by her real name, but she didn't mind "I Love you Mike" she said. Mikes heart swelled, it was the first time she really told him that "I love you too El" he said sheepishly. Mike ran his fingers through Els curly hair he loved how it grew out this way and to think Eleven could get any more beautiful than this, he said in his mind. Eleven and Mike could spend a year like this cuddling and kissing each other and forgetting about everyone else but each other. A few hours passed by and Eleven got tired "Tired" she said in a sleepy tone "Shhh go to sleep El you need rest" said Mike whispering in El's ear. Mike began rubbing her back again to soothe her as she fell asleep on top of him with their legs entangled with each other's. Sooner or later El fell asleep so then Mike decided to sleep too. After Hours Eleven woke up in tears "Mike!" she yelled Mike quickly woke up to see what had happened her eyes were big, and she was panicking Mike then knew it was a nightmare he kept rubbing her back and whispered into her ear. "shhh its okay baby girl Mikes here" he said reassuring her he was there to protect her Eleven loved when Mike gave her nicknames but soon after she calmed down and fell back asleep. In the morning They woke up snuggled close to each other and Mike was still holding her on his bed. Mike woke up first and kissed El on the lips until he heard a police siren and a horn and that could only mean one thing… Hopper. **This is my first Mileven fan fic hope you guys like it I look forward to writing more because I LOVE Mileven so much, cant wait for season 3! sorry its a bit messy**


End file.
